


What is Your Reaction

by Wildkratticusfever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Identity Reveal, Made up scenes, Making Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildkratticusfever/pseuds/Wildkratticusfever
Summary: Made up scenes my AMAZING mind makes up xDAlso available on Amino





	1. Open Your Eyes

Marinette: I didn't want you to find out thus way Chatton

Chat: well...there was going to be one way or another right?

Marinette: *looks down as if in shame* you must be disappointed huh?

Chat: are you kidding? I am anything but disappointed. I am thrilled that its you! I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner. *he pauses* Since...I know your identity...I think its only fair you know mine m'lady. 

*his transformation desolves*

Marinette: *covers her eyes in time to not see him*

Adrien: please open your eyes m'lady

Marinette: *shakes her head 'no' in desperation*

Fandom: OPEN YOUR FREAKING EYES MARINETTE!!!!!!

Adrien: *sighs and transforms back into Chat Noir* as you wish m'lady *hops of the balcony leaving*

Tikki: he's gone Marinette.

Marinette: *takes her hands of her face showing tears*

Tikki: why don't you want to know he is Marinette?

Marinette: one of our identities should at least remain a secret

Fandom: WHAT THE HELL GIRL!!!!!!!!!!

Admit it....this will be us if this freaking happens!!!


	2. In Love

So imagine this scenario

Adrien: *is sitting in a table, his hand on his chin and elbow on the table. His face in a dreamlike state*

Nino: *notices adrien hasn't paid attention to a word he's said and follows his gaze that leads to Marinette; he smirks and whispers* FYI Marinette is never going to fall in love with a statue. *he smirks*

Adrien: *jumps surprised as Nino laughs*

Nino: about time you started crushing on her! *He laughs*

Adrien: *sighs turning his attention back to Marinette* its more than just a crush Nino *he looks at Nino with a serious face* I'm in love with her

What would be your reaction to this?


End file.
